Repeat, Naruto or Hashirama
by bmidd111
Summary: We all know that Naruto Uzumaki is the Transmigrant of Asura Otsutsuki and Hashirama Senju. However, when Naruto dies, he doesn't go to the afterlife. Instead, he finds himself in the body of an infant Hashirama! What will the world's most unpredictable Ninja do now?
1. Chapter 1

When Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes, he noticed something distinctly wrong about himself. Namely that he _could_ open his eyes. His first glimpse of the world around him showed that he was in some kind of wooden box. But that wasn't right. Thinking back, the blond was sure he remembered dying peacefully on his bed, the last thing he did was say goodbye to his grandchildren and Kurama, and then he closed his eyes to join his family and friends in whatever came next, whether it be the afterlife or what.

So why was he here, in this decidedly small wooden box? There seemed to be just enough room to wave his arms and legs about, but not much else. Looking around with his limited range of vision, not to mention the box was in the way, the Uzumaki tried to deduce where he was. Suddenly, a woman came into his field of vision. Watching through hazy eyes, Naruto noticed that the woman was strangely _tall_. She picked him up and carried him into another room without a word.

Upon entering, Naruto looked around himself. It was a bare wooden room with a bed and a table beside it. A cloth hung on the wall above the bed and sitting in it was a woman with long white hair. Beside the woman on a wooden chair, was a man with short-cut brown hair. The woman holding him stopped in front of the bed and handed him to the one in the bed, who took him gently into her arms. Wait- now that he thought about it, why was he so _small?_

The albino-haired woman smiled softly while holding him in her arms, "oh, aren't you such a cute little boy?" she cooed, stroking his hair and brushing a lock of brown hair away from his face. Wait- brown hair? "there's no doubt- you'll defiantly be a handsome young man someday," okay, what was she talking about? Who were these people? The nurse spoke up then: "do you have a name picked out yet?" she asked gently. The woman looked up at her for a moment, smile still present, before looking back down at him, "yes, we have a name all prepared- welcome to the world- Hashirama-Chan" she said happily.

Naruto froze, his mind stuck on that word. Why had that woman called him that name? the name of the first Hokage and his former life? Hashirama. The woman turned to the man, "look Butasuma, isn't our son adorable?" she asked. The man, now known as Butasuma frowned slightly, before his lips twitched into a soft smile, "yes he is Ayumi, he's the most wonderful son we could have asked for" he replied. The Uzumaki really had no idea what was going on, but he was beginning to feel extremely tired. Slowly closing his eyes, Naruto figured he'd either wake up and find out this had all been some weird dream, or he'd still be here tomorrow, in which case, he'd figure out what was going on then.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

 _'_ _Well, so much for the dream theory'_ Naruto thought, as he was being breast-fed by the woman called Ayumi. _'Ayumi Senju,'_ he thought as he looked at her face, _'my new Kaa-Chan'_. Despite the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had been very dense as a child, the years he'd spent as Hokage had wizened him up a bit, and with all the weird stuff he'd encountered in his old life, waking up as a baby Hashirama Senju was fairly easy to adjust to. Or maybe it was just because his new body felt so comfortable. Well, maybe comfortable wasn't exactly the right word.

More like, natural, right. And while Naruto at first couldn't understand why, he soon remembered. After all, who could forget meeting someone like the Sage Of The Six Paths, or the fact that he was the reincarnation and holder of the Sages youngest sons Chakra, will and life force. And, now that he thought about it, he remembered that Hashirama had also been a reincarnation or transmigrant of Asura, so technically they shared the same Chakra. That was why this body felt natural to him, because it had the same Chakra he had had before. Well, now that he'd figured that out, it was time to figure out what to do with his new life.

As Ayumi, or _Kaa-Chan_ \- man, that was going to take a while to get used to- burped him and rubbed his back, Naruto thought on everything Sasuke had told him about what Hashirama had said about his childhood. He remembered his friend saying that to begin with the Shodamine had had three brothers, but two had been killed by Uchiha Clan members during the Warring Clans Era. Well, he decided, since they were _his_ brothers now, he had double the reason to keep the boys safe. Speaking of brothers, he also remembered that Madara had been Indra's Transmigrant during this time, just like how Sasuke had been Indra's Transmigrant during his time. He knew that one day he would meet the other boy. He fully intended to keep the Uchiha on the right path this time, and bring peace to the world once again.

Right now though, he had years to wait to meet him, four blood-related brothers to wait for and keep safe and a whole god-damned War to try and survive. Naruto, turned Hashirama sighed as his new mother put him down for a nap in his crib and left the room. Oh well, it's not like his past life was any easier- at least this time he had a family to support him, even though from what he'd been told about Hashirama's father, the guy was a real jerk who forced even his own sons to fight and caused them to die in war. Well, he'd just have to make sure he was strong enough to keep them all safe. But in the meantime, it would be a boring few months until he could begin training or even walking or talking. Well, he guessed he'd get started on crawling in the meantime.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Hashirama had recently learned to walk. He also learned to speak a few months ago. He was currently in the forests surrounding the Senju compound. The boy knew that soon his father would begin his Shinobi training, he knew that soon he would be thrown into the war- and he was determined to be ready. Unfortunately, being strong in this time was a double edged sword. He would be able to better protect his family, but he would also be forced to fight and kill sooner. Naruto was, by nature, a peace-loving person, even though as a child in his first life, he had been more of a: punch-the-problem-in-the-face-until-it's-not-one-anymore type of person.

However as an adult, he had tried his hardest to solve all his problems, or at least the ones that were able to be solved this way, with peaceful methods. He really felt he had grown and matured with all the guidance he'd had from everyone. Now though, he was facing another war, and the stronger he became, the less of a chance he would have to watch the people he cared for die. The boy's eyes dimmed. He still remembered what had happened in the Fourth War, watching all those people die. Knowing they were dying for him. He'd promised to protect his friends and all he could do was watch as they threw themselves down at his feet- all for him and their future. Neji, Obito, even the people he'd never met- all sacrificing themselves for his sake. Hashirama's eyes darkened, he'd already seen too many precious people die, he swore never again.

This time he'd protect everyone. No matter what.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Hashirama Senju was now one year old and had begun his training, though in secret. He'd unlocked his Chakra a few months previously, and had started on the leaf-wetting exercise. It was the easiest one to do without letting people know. Closing his eyes, Hashirama breathed slowly and deeply, while placing his palms together with the leaf in between and focused. Drawing upon his Chakra he focused it to the leaf in his hands. Slowly the moisture in the air condensed and floated into the leaf in his hands. The brown-haired boys face creased in concentration and sweat dripped down his face.

Make no mistake, this was a _lot_ harder than it looked. It took at least seven more minutes for the Chakra-infused water to coalesce enough to even dampen the leaf. When the boy opened his hands he grinned in satisfaction upon seeing one end of the leaf soaked through. Suddenly, a knock at his bedroom door, caused him to hide the leaf quickly. "Come in" he called. The door opened to reveal Ayumi walking inside. She had a big grin on her face, which caused the Brunette to tilt his head to the side in confusion. "Hello, Hashi-Chan" she said gently, kneeling down to be at his level and taking his hands in her own. It was a good thing they weren't still wet. "I have something I need to tell you, something very good, Musuko" the woman said happily. Hashirama blinked. Something good? "what is it Kaa-Chan?" he asked. Ayumi's grin got even wider, "well, how would you feel about being a big brother?" she asked.

The Senju heir's eyes widened. Tobirama was going to be born soon? "yeah, 'Tebbayo!" he exclaimed excitedly, then slapped his hands over his mouth. For some reason, he'd retained his verbal tic from when he was Naruto Uzumaki, despite it originally coming from his first Kaa-Chan, Kushina Uzumaki. Normally his new father, Butasuma would frown whenever he said it, so he'd worked on suppressing it as best he could. But sometimes when he was excited it just slipped out. Ayumi just giggled at his enthusiastic response, ruffling his hair affectionately, causing the boy to pout, "don't worry, I'm sure your new baby sibling will love you, verbal tick and all" she assured him playfully.

Hashirama gained a determined look, "and I swear I'll protect him or her with all my strength, and I never go back on my word" he said without a shred of doubt in his eyes or voice. Ayumi's face became serious as well, and she hugged her son tightly to her, but not too tight, "I know you will Hashirama, I know" she said softly, but with a proud smile on her face.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hashirama was currently in his training area practicing meditation. It had been nearly six months since Ayumi had told him about the fact that she was pregnant with his new sibling, and the man turned boy was more determined than ever to become strong enough to keep his family safe. His birthday was coming up soon, but the brunette didn't care about that. He wanted to make sure that Tobi-Chan would never be hurt as long as he could do something about it. And on October 23, he would be two years old. He knew that his Tou-San would send him out to the battlefield as soon as he could and he wanted to be ready.

He'd found out that if he focused, he had a passive Sensory ability. It wasn't as useful as Tobirama's would be, but it was good enough for his current needs. Suddenly he sensed someone entering his range, which was about 20 meters. From the Chakra signature, it was one of his older relatives. The boy opened his eyes and came out of his meditation to see his cousin Kaito walking into the clearing. He smiled at the older boy, "is something wrong, Kaito?" he asked. The older boy stared at him impassively, "Senju-Sama wishes to speak with you" he replied, before turning and walking off. Hashirama frowned, why would his Tou-San want to see him so suddenly? He had a very bad feeling about this. The brunette sighed and stood up off the grass, brushing his kimono off and starting on his way back to the compound.

As he walked, the boy admired the beauty and peace of the forest. It really was the only thing besides his Kaa-Chan that could make him feel so calm and at peace at the moment. Upon walking up to the compound, Hashirama bowed to the men guarding the gate. They waved him in once they had verified his identity and the Senju heir continued on his way. As he left the vicinity of the forest and entered into his Clan compound, the peaceful feeling vanished to be replaced by a feeling of foreboding. He knew it was a little strange to feel so at peace outside, but to be so uncomfortable and on edge within the walls of his own home, but he couldn't help it. Hashirama slowed slightly as he walked up to his father's study- well, it wouldn't do to appear nervous right now.

Taking a few deep breathes to calm down and focus, the boy raised his arm slowly and knocked on the hard wood door. "Enter" the stern voice of Butasuma called out. That was another thing that had changed over the year since he had been born. His father had gone from a strict, but still loving father to a strict and harsh father. No matter what happened the man always seemed to put him on edge every time they spoke nowadays. Hashirama silently slid the door open to see the man sitting at his desk with piles of paperwork surrounding him. He guessed that particular plague would always exist as long as there were people in authority to do it. The nearly two year old stepped into the study and closed the door behind him, also silently.

Walking over to the desk, the boy knelt quietly before it and waited for his father and Clan Leader to speak. A few tense moments passed with Butasuma still signing away on pieces of paper without saying a word, the pencil scratching on the paper being the only sound in the room as both occupants had long since learned how to breath silently, even in tense situations. Finally the older of the two placed his pencil down and sighed, before staring at his son directly in the eye. Hashirama tried his hardest not to flinch at the look his father was giving him and focused on staring back with as composed a face as he could. Eventually Butasuma spoke up, the sound echoing around the previously silent room, "Hashirama" he began sternly. This time the brunette did flinch. That was not the warm voice of his father. That was the hard, cold voice of a war leader, commanding his soldiers and demanding respect from those he addressed.

Hashirama gulped imperceptibly and replied in as strong a voice as he could muster: "hai, Tou-San?" he asked. He had no idea that the Shodai's father had been this intimidating, it was like trying to stand up in a hurricane, where every gust of wind was trying to shove you down. As it was he had to struggle not to bow his head and do whatever this man asked. _'Come on Naruto'_ he thought to himself fiercely, _'if the original Hashirama could stand up to him when he was only 10 years old, you certainly can! After all, you're not really 1, right?'_ but even as he told himself this, his body was struggling not to submit, to bow down to this overwhelming presence.

"Do you know why so many of our Clan-members leave the compound so often while some don't come back?" he asked sternly. Hashirama frowned, "no Tou-San, I don't" he replied. Butasuma shifted in his sitting position then looked back down at his son, "it is because our Clan is currently at war with another Clan" he explained. The boys frown deepened slightly, "war?" he asked softly. The Clan Head nodded, "that's right, the Clan we are fighting is a powerful and vicious one called the Uchiha Clan- they intend to wipe us out in any way possible and kill as many of us as they can" he said, eyes filling with rage at the very thought of the Sharingan wielding-Clan. Hashirama looked down for a minute, before looking back up again, "but, aren't we doing the same thing then? Killing them and trying to wipe them out- how are we any different from the Uchiha?" he questioned carefully, well aware of his father's short temper.

The Senju Clan Head looked at him sternly, "that is how we honour our opponents- listen to me Hashirama, this war will only end when the very last enemy has been defeated, we cannot show any kind of weakness, if we do, the Uchiha will wipe us out- I am telling you this because I believe that it is time for you to join the ranks of our Shinobi on the battlefield" he explained. Naruto grimaced. One. He was one. He knew that extremely young children were sent out to fight during this time period, but _one_ _year old_ was a little too early, even for _his_ open mind. "But, Tou-San, I'm only one, despite my vocabulary, isn't one year old a bit- _inexperienced_?" he inquired. Butasuma levelled him with a hard stare, one that made him shrink back into himself despite his determination not to be intimidated.

"Hashirama, do you think I don't know about your Chakra control training, your meditation exercises or your sword training? I am the head of this Clan, and your father, it's my job to know these things, and as such, I know that despite your physical age and size, you are a competent enough Shinobi to fight alongside your fellow Clan members, not to mention your mental growth is high enough to be considered genius level- you are only one year old, and not only are you able to hold an adult level conversation with me, but despite what you said, you didn't seem that curious about the war or what it was, and were able to understand what I was saying almost instantly," Naruto closed his eyes in defeat, damn him and his more mature adult mind. "As such, you are entirely ready to be put into battle, if you can use a weapon, you can fight" the brunette lowered his head in submission. He knew that whatever he tried to say to get him out of this would only prove his father's point that he was ready for battle.

No matter how much he despised this situation, he could do nothing, and that was what he really hated. He'd done all that training because he knew that Butasuma would put him into the warfront soon, but he had assumed that, 'as early as possible' meant, like, five or something- not _one_ for Kami's sake! Not to mention that he wanted to keep his younger brothers safe when they were forced into battle. So, Naruto did the only thing he could. "When?" he almost whispered. The only comfort he had was that his siblings weren't born yet so they couldn't be shoved into battle this way as well. Just the thought of a one or two year old Tobirama, or Kawamara or Itama being in this same situation caused his blood to boil like never before. His father smirked, seemingly pleased with his obedience and Naruto had to physically restrain himself so that he wouldn't react.

"In one month's time- before that I want to observe your training for myself to see your progress, and catch you up on some things that you need to know. I won't have my oldest son, my heir failing me and our Clan on the battlefield, understood?" he asked. Hashirama clenched his fists, but otherwise made no outward reaction, as he kept his face void of all emotion, "hai, Tou-San, may I go now?" he asked in a monotone. Butasuma looked back down to his desk and waved his hand dismissively, "yes, go, I have a lot of work to do" he replied, as the boy stood up. Bowing once in respect, more like forced respect, the Senju heir turned and slowly left the room.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

As Hashirama left the compound, he began running, deep into the forest so that no one could find and interrupt him. He needed to let his anger and frustration out and he couldn't if anyone was around for fear they would get hurt. As he reached a fair distance away from his home, the brunette growled in anger. He muttered an apology to the trees around him, despite them not being intelligent in any way, before the boy began to furiously beat the trunk of the closest one to him, his enraged eyes staring straight ahead. As he let all his anger out, his other emotions that he had been holding back came rushing out as well.

Tears flowed down from his face as he thought of his soon to be born baby brother, who would have to join him on the battlefield before he'd even gotten out of the toddler years. Those tears only intensified as he thought of his other two little brothers, who he didn't even know what they looked like yet. They would also be forced to fight in this worthless war. They might even die, as despite his promises to himself that he would protect all three of them, Naruto knew that he couldn't do everything, and the chance that they'd die again was actually higher than he wanted to admit. He just felt so useless, why did he have to be reborn as his past self who'd already gone through all of this? Hadn't he already suffered enough in this life?

The brunette shook his head. No, no more crying. He'd promised himself he'd protect his new family and that's what he would do.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Hashirama stood in front of his father. He'd been training like crazy the past few weeks, and he'd improved his Kenjutsu, learnt several Earth and Water style jutsu and even learnt a Taijutsu style. While he despised having to participate in this war, that didn't mean he was going to purposely hold himself back from getting stronger. His mother was now six weeks pregnant and due to give birth any day. There was no way he was going to let Tobirama get hurt if there was anything that he could do about it. Unfortunately it had the downside of having to enter the war faster. But if it was a choice of not having to fight or being strong enough to protect his family, he'd choose his precious people, no matter what.

Now he stood dressed in the child version of the Senju Clans Armour. Which was green instead of red. Hashirama stood outside his Clan compound before Butasuma with a blank look on his face, completely masking his rage at this situation. His mother stood to the side, a worried and sad look on her face, one hand on her very pregnant belly. A group of six adult members of his Clan stood nearby, waiting for him to finish speaking with the Clan head. Butasuma stared down at his oldest child. "Hashirama, remember that, as a Shinobi of the Senju Clan, you have a duty to uphold our honour in battle, do not disappoint me" he said sternly. Naruto had to hold back his grimace.

What a load of crap. Honour? What honour? In his mind, this Clan- _his Clan_ threw away any honour they had when they stooped to the level of throwing away their own children for the sake of this worthless war. But he didn't say any of that. He simply stared straight ahead, "hai, Tou-San" he replied. His mother then stepped up. Ayumi had obviously been crying, as evidenced by her red eyes, but she kept up a brave face, "you be careful out there, you wouldn't want your baby brother growing up without his Nii-San, right?" she asked softly. Hashirama managed a small smile at that, "don't worry, Kaa-Chan, I'll be back before my Otouto gets here" he replied as cheerfully as he could. The woman smiled gently and ruffled his hair, getting an indignant mumble for her actions.

Ayumi giggled softly before stepping back. The Senju Clan heir walked over to his fellow clan members and nodded to show that he was ready to go. After nodding back, the group all sped off into the forests, Hashirama among them.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

A short brown-haired boy around one year old ran along behind six adults. The boy, being only one year old was struggling to keep up with his fellow Clan members. This was Hashirama Senju, heir to the Senju Clan, and, unknown to anyone else, was actually Hashirama's reincarnation Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't know how he'd gotten reborn as his past life, but right now he had other things to worry about. Hashirama scowled as his older relatives got further and further ahead of him. It wasn't his fault he had shorter legs than everyone else, he was only one year old for Kami's sakes! The brunette stared incredulously as his family members left him behind.

He'd tried focussing a bit of Chakra to his legs to help him speed up, but there was only so much that could do with his small size, (not to mention the damage he could cause to his still growing leg muscles by trying something so advanced without much higher Chakra Control) and he didn't dare call out, for fear that he would attract the attention of unwanted enemies. Eventually, Hashirama found himself completely alone in the forest, and in enemy territory no less! The boy paused for a break leaning against a tree. He took as deep breathes as he could, while trying to sense the other's Chakra signatures. Suddenly three dark figures jumped down from the trees and surrounded him. Hashirama gasped, automatically falling into a crouch and pulling a kunai knife out of his weapons pouch. By the glowing red eyes he could see, it was obvious which Clan these men belonged to.

Uchiha. One of the men sniggered, "well, well, well, look what we have here, if it isn't a little Senju all by himself" he sneered, causing the other men to chuckle ominously. Hashirama tried to stay calm, but their red Sharingan eyes staring directly into his own were really starting to freak him out. They weren't even blinking! Up until now, the only Uchiha that Naruto had faced had been Sasuke, Itachi, Obito and Madara. Sasuke he'd always had a measure of trust in because the boy had been his best friend, Itachi had always been terrifying due to his cold façade and frightening intelligence in battle, even though he'd been a pacifist and double agent. Obito, he'd never really been scared of the man, more like angry at him for causing his parents deaths, and even then the guy hadn't been that bad in battle anyway.

Now Madara, he was truly terrifying in battle, but once again, Naruto had ploughed through like everything else. But these Uchiha were nothing like them. These Uchiha were more than willing to kill him just because of who he was and it terrified him to no end. Suddenly, with a speed he hadn't seen since his new life started, two of the Uchiha rushed at him and grabbed him by the arms, causing him to drop his kunai in the process. The boy frantically tried to escape their hold on him, twisting every way he could but the men just tightened their hold, causing him to wince as the bones in his arms creaked. Suddenly it all came crashing down on him just how outclassed he really was. He was just a toddler, barley out of babyhood and he was expected to win against these people?

Hashirama was terrified, and it caused him to increase his attempts to escape, "no, let me go!" he cried, thrashing and trying desperately to get free. The Uchiha standing in front of him, possibly the leader, grinned sadistically at him, and reached behind his back. The boy's eyes were drawn to the gleam of metal as a deadly sharp kunai was slowly drawn out of the man's weapon pouch. Tears of fear began to gather in Hashirama's eyes as he stared at the deadly weapon, "no, please, don't hurt me, I wasn't doing anything, I-I was just passing through, p-please, let me go!" the boy begged, now starting to panic. As the tears fell down his face, one of the Uchiha holding him snickered cruelly, "it looks like we've got a crier here guys" he said. The leader chuckled, "now, now, no need to cry little Senju, we're just going to do you the favour of getting rid of one of those arms for you- you don't need two arms after all, do you?" the men all chuckled again, as his torturer drew a long, deep cut along the entire length of his forearm.

The boy flinched from the sharp sensation of pain in his left arm, struggling not to cry out in pain. Suddenly, and without warning the kunai was stabbed into the palm of his left hand, causing him to scream at the sudden agony that wracked through his arm. Hashirama was shaking with terror and pain. He was going to die. Oh god, he was going to die here. These men were going to torture him to death in the most painful ways possible. He would never see his mother again. He would never get to meet Tobirama, or his other baby brothers. He would never get to meet Madara and try to keep him on the right track. He would never get to do any of those things. Hashirama choked on a louder scream as the man twisted his injured arm and more tears flowed from his eyes.

His sobbing, ragged breaths echoed through the clearing. Naruto had never felt so much agony in either of his lives- not even Pein stabbing his Chakra rods through his body hurt this much. Hashirama's vision began to go dark, as he felt himself fall into a pain induced unconsciousness. Suddenly, just before the darkness claimed him, he saw a large red blur shoot into the clearing, causing the Uchiha who had been torturing him to jump away from him. He fell limply to the ground, bashing his shoulder against a rock with a sickening crack. He was ripped out of his near-unconscious state as even more pain shot through him and a louder tortured scream escaped from his mouth. Oh god, it hurt- it hurt so much. Why couldn't he even fall into painless unconsciousness now? Why did he deserve this?

Hashirama panted weakly, shuddering from the pain in his body. Suddenly he felt warmth spread up arm, causing the sharp pain to recede and his head to clear a little. The boy clung to the warmth, drawing himself out of the pain-induced fog he'd been trapped in. As his vision came back to him, the red blur above his body began to take form. Short brown hair and dark eyes that were unusually concerned stared back at him. The young Senju blinked slowly, he knew those eyes, "T-tou-San" he muttered faintly, still drained from blood loss and his previous torture. The Senju Clan leader nodded when his son called out to him, "hai Hashirama, it's me, just hold still okay? My healing Ninjutsu isn't as good as others" he replied, his voice still hard, but with gentler edges as he spoke to his wounded child.

Currently, Butasuma was focusing on the large cut on the boys arm, as it was very deep and was where most of his blood loss had come from. Naruto felt himself calming, his father's presence soothing his still rapidly beating heart and slowing the blood being pumped to his injuries. His father had come. Even after everything, the man had still come to save him- he still loved him. Slowly the wound healed, leaving tender pink flesh behind, now a large scar on Hashirama's arm. The Senju Clan leader could live with his son having a scar, as long as he was alive. Next he moved on to the stab wound in his sons hand, "son, listen, the kunai in your hand has pierced all the way through your bone- I'm going to remove it, but it will hurt, so just bear with me okay?" he asked. Hashirama moaned slightly at the thought of more pain, but reassured himself that as soon as the knife was removed his father would heal his wound.

"Is it okay if I scream?" he asked quietly. Butasuma's eyes softened, "yes, it's alright, just be a brave boy for me, alright?" he softly stroked the boys hair for a moment. Once the Senju heir had given his acknowledgement in the form of a short nod, his father gripped the handle of the knife, "ready? 3… 2… 1- now!" in one quick movement, Butasuma ripped the kunai out of the brunettes hand. Hashirama let out another agonised scream, though this one was shorter. As he panted in a desperate attempt to draw air back into his lungs, the Senju Clan leader quickly went to work healing up the hole in his hand. A few more tears fell from the boy's eyes but he didn't do more than that. Soon the stab wound was completely healed. Last but not least, was Hashirama's shoulder. As he let his chakra scan the injury, Butasuma deduced that, yes, that hit his son had taken when he fell against the rock had broken his shoulder bone. The man frowned, there wasn't much he could do about a broken bone- he wasn't that good. So, instead, the Senju Clan leader healed it as much as possible.

By now, most of Hashirama's wounds were healed and the boy was in a fit enough condition to sit up. Being mindful of his sons shoulder, Butasuma gently helped his son into a sitting position. The boy looked at his father with a confused frown on his face, "why did you save me, I thought that if I failed I would disgrace the Senju Clan?" he asked, looking down. His father placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder, "because, no matter what happens, you are my son, and as your father, it's my duty to have unwavering faith in you, my child," he said. Hearing those words, the boy's eyes widened- they were almost identical to what his first father had said to him when they'd met in his mindscape! "but, as your father, it is also my duty to protect you until you're old enough and strong enough to protect yourself- and I will, no matter what!" he said passionately.

Hashirama looked up, "Tou-San-" he paused, eyes widening in shock. An Uchiha was still alive, and was moving in with a kunai knife to stab his father in the back! "move!" he yelled, grabbing his father's sword and pushing the man out of the way. His movements were instinctual, the actions of someone who reacts without thinking in order to save a precious person, much like what his first parents had done for him the night he was born. Hashirama lunged forward, a desperate need to protect his family driving his actions, and as he plunged the blade deep into the Uchiha's stomach, his mind was awhirl with thoughts, emotions and, on some level, shock. But right now his anger that someone had dared to harm his family _again_ overrode everything else. The Uchiha was in shock, gasping and wheezing, but managed to choke out two words: "y-you, brat-" Naruto glared deep into the man's Sharingan eyes, "I will protect my home, my people, my friends and my family, if anyone threatens the things closest to me I won't hesitate to kill them, nor will they receive my forgiveness" he said darkly.

The Uchiha slumped to the ground, very clearly dead. As his rage faded, Hashirama's eyes widened, finally realising what he'd just done. He'd just killed someone. Holly Crap, he'd just had his first kill. Literally, as when he was Naruto, he'd never actually killed anyone. Now he'd just killed someone for the first time. His first instinct was to panic- oh god, what the hell had he done? Then it registered that the man who's life he'd just ended had tried to kill his father, and all his remorse faded. He'd meant what he'd said before, those who threatened his precious people would die, no way would he forgive them or feel guilty for the loss of a bastard like that.

Suddenly the adrenalin that had been pumping through his body faded, and the boy fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing he heard as his vision faded to black for a final time was his father's worried voice: "Hashirama!"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Hashirama slowly came to, groaning at the throbbing pain in his shoulder. For a moment, he was confused as to where he was, but soon remembered what had happened before he passed out. His first mission, getting separated from his older clansmen, the Uchiha Shinobi finding him, his subsequent torture at their hands, his father coming to save him, that Uchiha trying to kill his father while his back was turned, how he had killed him with Tou-San's sword- that thought caused him to shudder, his first kill in this time had been when he was one and a half years old, how sick was that? And finally passing out afterwards. Now, all he had to do was figure out where he was now.

He slowly pushed himself up, hissing when the throbbing intensified to a sharp stabbing pain. He tried to grab his shoulder to ease the pain, but flinched away when all that did was make it worse. Hashirama grit his teeth to keep from crying out loud. He knew that the Shodai had been able to heal his wounds just by focusing his Chakra to the afflicted area, but he didn't think he was that good yet- he hadn't even started learning medical Ninjutsu. The boy took several deep breathes and tried to distract himself by examining his surroundings. He was in a plain room with wooden walls and floor. Hanging on a stand near one wall was a small green suit of traditional armour, and folded next to him on the floor was a light green yukata style shirt with a pair of light blue pin-striped kimono pants. After taking all this in, he concluded he was in his room in the Senju Clan compound. Hashirama sighed in relief, it looked like his father had brought him home after he had passed out.

Suddenly the sound of wood grating against wood alerted him to the door of his room being slid open. The boy spun around, already tensed and ready to bolt up and attack if it was an enemy, then mentally slapped himself. He was safe in his Clan compound, why should he be so tense? Then he slapped himself once again, this was the Warring States Era, why _shouldn't_ he be tense? For all he knew, enemy Shinobi could have snuck in and killed everyone, and be after him next. He knew it sounded paranoid, but during these times, you never knew what was going to happen. His eyes landed on the sight of his mother and he relaxed, sensing her Chakra signature as the same familiar warmth. Ayumi walked into her son's bedroom, hands supporting her large belly and smiled softly at him. "Kaa-Chan" he smiled gently, happy to see a familiar face. Ayumi walked up to him and sighed deeply, embracing the boy as much as she could as she couldn't bend over at the moment. Hashirama hugged her back, being mindful not to squeeze her belly too much.

When she pulled back she looked him over with a critical eye and sighed in relief, "oh Hashirama, I'm so glad you're alright- I was so worried when your father brought you back covered in blood and told me you'd not only been tortured by the enemy, but you'd also had your first kill!" she gasped with horror, raising her hands to her face. Hashirama frowned when he remembered what had happened when he'd killed that Uchiha, and he lowered his face, so that his fringe shadowed his eyes "I- did feel guilty at first- when I realised that I'd just killed someone, but the thought that I could have lost Tou-San had I not done anything was too strong- I meant what I said before, I will protect my home, my people, my friends and my family, if anyone threatens the things closest to me I won't hesitate to kill them, nor will they receive my forgiveness- but, that doesn't mean I won't feel guilty about it afterwards, after all," he smiled grimly, "we are human first before we are Shinobi" he said, staring directly into his mothers eyes. Ayumi held her son close to her once again. His determination, will and courage was something that caused others to want to follow him. He was a being of light in these dark times, and she knew that he was the one who would save their Clan from falling into hatred.

"Hashirama, I am proud of you and I know you will be the one to save us" she told the boy. She soon pulled back and searched over his body with her eyes, "how do you feel physically son? Are you in any pain?" she asked gently. The brown-haired boy gently touched his shoulder, "a little, but not too much, in fact-" he paused as his stomach rumbled. Hashirama blushed and chuckled in embarrassment, "I'm actually really hungry" he replied. Ayumi giggled softly, of course her son would want food right after he woke up, "alright then, I'll go make you something- any requests?" she asked. His stomach rumbled again, "mixed mushroom soup?" he asked hopefully.

Unfortunately, while many things about the former Uzumaki had stayed the same, his favourite food had not. He slouched slightly in depression, he wanted Ramen! His mother giggled, "would you like some Ramen as well Sochi?" she asked. The Senju nodded eagerly. While no longer his favourite food due to his new body's sense of taste, Hashirama did enjoy Ramen as well, particularly grilled vegetable Ramen, to his great shock, as he'd never been one to enjoy the taste of vegetables in his former/future life. Man that was confusing! Ayumi smiled, "I'd better get cooking then, I'll bring your food to you as soon as they're ready" she replied. The Senju frowned, "do you need any help?" he asked, knowing how hard it had gotten with her recent pregnancy.

The white-haired woman shook her head, "no, it's fine, get some rest Sochi, I'll bring your food to you once it's done baby" she replied softly. Then she left his room. Hashirama closed his eyes and carefully lay back down, flinching and groaning slightly in pain. He slowly began to relax his body. He would be two years old soon, not to mention his baby brother would be born soon. He hoped he could help Tobirama not to be such a serious stick-in-the-mud Shinobi this time around. Oh who was he kidding? With the war going on, it was no wonder that the white-haired Senju ended up being so serious all the time. The brown-haired boy closed his eyes as he tried to relax.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

A few weeks later, Hashirama had recovered enough for civilian level activity. The young Senju was sitting in his bedroom reading some medical journals. He knew the Shodai Hokage had been a famous Medical Ninja during his time among other things, and he wanted to get a head start- especially with his Kaa-Chan soon to give birth. He wanted to be there to help in case he was needed. On another note, his second Birthday was coming up soon as well. With both events so close to each other, it made the boy wonder if Tobirama would be born on his Birthday. Nah, that would be too coincidental. Anyway, the Clan was planning this big thing to celebrate his survival to this point.

While his first Birthday had been a huge spectacle, this second one was bound to be even morso. Despite the lack of childhood birthdays in his life as Naruto, the Senju toddler was not looking forward to this. Yes he may like attention. Yes, he may like people giving him gifts. However, he liked receiving heartfelt meaningful gifts from people who actually cared for him. Everything he was bound to get would most likely only be because he was the _Senju Clan Heir_. He, like Konohamaru from his old life hated it when people didn't recognise him for who he was. So when everyone around him constantly referred to him as: _"Senju-Sama"_ , or _"young master"_ or _"Honourable son"_ despite knowing it wasn't their fault, and trying to be as kind, caring and respectful as possible, he could still feel his blood boil: _'that's not my name Dattebayo!'_ he would be screaming inside his head, while giving a kind smile to the unfortunate Clan member who was speaking with him.

Right now, as he flipped a page, the brown-haired child wondered about his baby sibling. He was fairly sure that it was going to be Tobirama being born, and hoped both his Otouto and Kaa-Chan would be alright. Tou-San didn't seem too concerned, but Butasuma was already starting to get colder towards him. The last time the man had shown actual care and concern had been his first mission, when he'd gotten hurt. On that night, he'd actually seemed a lot like his previous father, Minato Namikaze. Since then though, he'd been a lot sterner and less kind. The only reason he wasn't being forced to train right now was that he was in the tail end of his recovery. If there was one thing the Senju Clan did right, it was give adequate time for recovery of wounds.

However, though not as obsessed as the Uchiha from what he'd heard from Sasuke and Itachi, the Senju was still _very_ Clan oriented. Everything he did, as Heir, reflected on _the Clan._ His level of strength and status as a Prodigy had to be up to par because he represented _the Clan_. He always had to have proper behaviour and manners, as fitting of his status in _the Clan_. Yeah, he could see why Itachi had hated that. Even he, who despite being a member of the Uzumaki Clan in his previous life, had never had that kind of pressure put on him before, could easily tell just from his current experiences, that _it wasn't fun_.

He felt like he was already being crushed from everything. He couldn't even imagine it getting _worse!_ Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Examining the person's Chakra signature, he relaxed- mostly at least. "Come in!" he called. His door opened and Ayumi walked into his bedroom, one hand on the door and one supporting her stomach. When he saw her, Hashirama quickly leapt to his feet and rushed to her side, "Kaa-Chan, what are you doing! The medics said you should be resting!" he exclaimed in worry. He couldn't help it. After losing both his parents on the day he was born in his previous life, his worry and care for his second mother was extremely high. The white-haired woman smiled, glad to have such a caring son, "no, no, I'm fine, I just wanted to come for a visit, that's all" she replied.

Hashirama blinked and tilted his head to the side, "a visit?" he asked curiously. Ayumi giggled, "that's right, did you know, they just started kicking today" she replied. It took the brown-haired boy a moment to understand what his mother was saying, before he lit up in excitement, "really Dattebayo!?" he exclaimed happily. The Albino woman smiled and nodded, placing a hand on her stomach, "oh, their they go again, he, he- they aren't very active, but when they are, they have a very strong kick" she giggled, before looking down into her son's big, wide eyes, and she couldn't help giggling again, "do you wannna feel?" she asked softly. Hashirama nodded and slowly and gently placed his hand on his mothers stomach, feeling a sudden *tap* against his palm. He gasped. That was his Otouto. Tobirama. Little Tobi-Chan, who would be here soon. The Senju grinned wide and leaned into his mothers stomach, "hey their baby- I'm your Nii-San. I can't wait to meet you Otouto, and I know that you'll be as precious to me one day as Kaa-Chan is" he said softly.

He was rewarded to more taps against his palm and fingers during his mini speech. It was true. He'd never had a sibling before, the closest thing would be Sasuke. However, this would be his first real little brother. They would be related through DNA. But more than that- their bond would be right there from the start. Nothing against Sasuke, but if his first, well, previous parents had been alive and been having a baby, he would be equally as excited. He couldn't wait!

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the 23rd of October, and his Birthday. Hashirama Senju would be turning two years old today. As with his first Birthday, a huge spectacle was made out of it. The toddler found himself dressed up in fine robes of cream and violet silk, the main 'body' of the robe being cream coloured with violet flames decorating all over the cloth. The back of it was of course embellished with a large version of the Senju Clan Crest. The entire Clan was there to celebrate his second Birthday, and they brought well wishes as well as more gifts than he'd ever gotten in his life.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the attention, but Hashirama just felt like it was too much. It wasn't that he didn't get why this was such a big deal. In this time period, children as young as one year old were sent out to war as long as they were deemed capable enough. Not only had he survived his first brush with the war, but he was healthy enough to reach two years of age! In this time, that was something to be celebrated. But seriously. A festival _for_ a Birthday? That was just too much! However, as it was _his_ Birthday, he was allowed to spend it as he liked. Mostly. So he sat near his very pregnant mother, a bowl of grilled vegetable Ramen on his lap, and a bowl of mixed mushroom soup next to him. As he ate, he periodically glanced over to check on his mother.

Ayumi giggled, "Hashi-Chan, there is no need to be so over-protective, your baby sibling and I will be fine," she replied. Hashirama nodded, "hai, Kaa-Chan, I know" he replied. "Though your baby sibling has been very active lately, they will be coming very soon" his mother smiled, rubbing her stomach tenderly. The brown haired boy smiled and finished his first meal. Then he moved onto his second. Ayumi giggled again, "my my, you still have such a large appetite my son, and yet you never seem to get full" she replied. Hashirama grinned wide, his messy cheeks splattered with Ramen and mushroom soup stains, his eyes twinkling with mischief. After he'd finished his Birthday meals and cleaned his face, he saw some other young members of his Clan, playing some kind of game together. The young Senju frowned, wanting to go play with them, but not wanting to leave his mother's side.

His mother smiled softly, "go on Hashi-Kun, go have fun baby" she said. Hashirama returned the look, then took off after the other children, being careful not to get his clothes dirty, as his mother had made his outfit herself.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Hours later after the party, the young Senju was helping his mother clean up, despite their being plenty of servants around, they were insistent. Ayumi smiled gratefully, "Hashirama, you do not have to go to all this trouble to help me, I will be fine" she tried to dissuade her son. But the boy just shook his head, "you should take this time to rest Kaa-Chan, I can do it!" he replied firmly. The Albino woman frowned slightly, "well, if you insist" she replied. Hashirama nodded quickly, "I do" he said. "Thank you my son" the Senju woman gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, before moving over to the couch to rest. The brown-haired boy continued his work, before he suddenly heard his mother cry out.

"Ahh!" she yelped, before her legs gave way and she collapsed halfway to her destination. His head snapped up, "Kaa-Chan!" he exclaimed, dropping everything and rushing to her side. Ayumi had her hands over her belly and her face scrunched up in an expression of pain. At first the young Senju was worried that something was wrong, before he heard something splash to the ground. Looking down, he saw a puddle of liquid around his mother's knees. "Ha-hashi-Kun, I think y-your baby brother or sister is c-coming!" the white-haired woman managed. Hashirama's eyes widened, _'shit!'_ just then his father came into the room, "what is going on here?!" he demanded. The newly turned two year old spun around to his father, "call the midwife, hurry, Kaa-Chan is having her baby!" he demanded of his father.

Butasuma instantly flared his Chakra while rushing over to his wife as she cried out and easily lifted and placed her on the couch. Hashirama hovered anxiously, hoping she would be okay. Hoping _they_ would be okay. As the midwife entered the room, his father turned to face him, "Hashirama, leave, let the midwife do her work" he ordered. The boys eyes widened, "what!? But-" he began, but was cut off, "do not disobey me! You are in the way!" The Senju Clan Head snapped. In the way? He was the one who was here when she started to go into labour! Hashirama was about to state this fact, when he felt a soft hand over his own. Looking down he saw his mother smile, "we'll *pant* be fine Hashi-Chan, I'll call you back in *pant* when your new sibling is born, okay? *pant*" she asked, while panting. Hashirama frowned, before he took his mother's hand gently, "hai Kaa-Chan" he replied softly.

The young boy turned and slowly left the room, looking back, he saw Ayumi smile softly at him, which he returned. Then he turned back to face forwards and left through the door.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

It was a tense few hours of waiting for Hashirama. He knew his Kaa-Chan would be alright, she at least gave birth to three other siblings the first time. However, he didn't want that. He wanted her to live, to continue living to see the new world he would create. Even if it took fifty years for his previous self to really bring peace to this world, he wanted his Kaa-Chan to at least know what peace felt like for a time. He didn't want her to die. During the time he'd spent waiting outside the room, he could hear his mother screaming in pain from her labour, and every cry would tear through him. The midwife had come soon after he'd left, but that didn't help much.

Weren't their plants and herbs that could relieve pain they could use? Well, he didn't really know much about Herbology, but he was sure there were. Speaking of Herbology and healing, the original Hashirama had been known for his Medical Ninjutsu, even more so than Tsunade. The thought made him blanch. One day his Granny Tsunade would be his _Granddaughter Tsunade_. That just sounded wrong. Anyway, he knew he should start studying medicine and healing, but it would take a while. Suddenly a loud wail broke the stillness that had settled over the house. The sound caused him to jolt. _'Tobirama- my new baby brother, he's finally here!'_ he thought. His father soon stepped out of the room, "Hashirama, come, your new brother is here" Butasuma said.

Nervous and excited, the two year old shuffled back into the room. There his Kaa-Chan sat, exhausted and flushed, but with a beaming smile on her lips. "Hashi-Kun, come meet your new Otouto" she said softly. The young Senju slowly made his way over to the woman. Held within her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket, a small baby could be seen. As he reached the couch and peered over the blanket, he saw a pale white baby with a tuft of soft white hair, just like his Kaa-Chan. Hashirama felt his heart swell with happiness. This was _his_ Otouto now. His baby brother. He lifted his hand, "hey their baby, I'm your Nii-Sama" he said softly, gently stroking Tobirama's cheek with one finger. The baby moved slightly, making a noise at the new sensation. Hashirama smiled and cooed at the boy. Ayumi smiled at her two children, "would you like to hold him Hashi-Kun?" she asked. The boy's eyes shot up to his mothers, a look of shock and fear present, "n-no, it's okay I'm fine, I-I don't really know how to hold a baby after all, a-and I don't want to hurt him-" he stuttered. However, his Kaa-Chan shook her head, "don't worry, I know you won't hurt him, besides, I can teach you how to hold him" she replied with a soft smile.

The young boy stared at her for a moment, before nodding slightly. Hashirama sat next to Ayumi, while she showed him how to position his arms. When he had been Naruto, he had held his children and Grandchildren when they had been born, but that had been a little while ago now, and besides, his new body was much smaller with less strength, he didn't want to drop his new baby brother. However, as soon as he felt the small weight of his brother enter his arms, he instinctively adjusted his grip and held the baby in his lap. His Kaa-Chan smiled, "see, you're doing so well already- you are going to be a wonderful older brother my son" she said. Hashirama looked down at the baby Tobirama and smiled. He was so small, and soft and warm. His baby Otouto was a tiny fragile thing, but he knew that this infant would grow to be a powerful Shinobi. As would he one day.

The two year old Senju cradled his brother in his arms and barely registered his Tou-Sama come over to them. "What should we name him Butusuma?" his Kaa-Chan asked. "Tobirama" the man said, taking his wife's hand, "Tobirama Senju".

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Hashirama had had a busy second Birthday. And it wasn't just his Birthday anymore. It was now both his and Tobirama's as well. The two of them had been born on the same day two years apart, but the brown-haired boy didn't care. Just as long as both he and his Kaa-Chan were healthy. That night after the baby had been checked by the Clan Medics, Tobirama was placed into his old crib in the nursery. Hashirama twisted and turned in his bed. No matter what he did, the brunette couldn't fall asleep. He huffed, before climbing out of bed and creeping silently to the nursery. When he got their he peeked over the side of the crib-box his baby brother was lying in.

The white-haired baby was whimpering and twisting in his sleep. Suddenly he woke up with a wail. Quickly making a decision, the two year old reached in and grabbed Tobirama, gently lifting him into his arms. He slowly rocked his baby brother in his arms, but he child wouldn't stop whimpering. He checked the piece of cloth that served for a Nappy, but it was clean and dry. Instead, Hashirama slowly walked over to the rocking chair placed in the room and sat down. Then he began slowly rocking back and forth, "shh, shh, it's okay little one, Nii-Sama is right here" he said softly. Tobi still kept whimpering and squirming, so, Hashirama decided to sing him a song to see if that would calm the baby down. Thinking back on his first life, the young Senju remembered one of the only times he had been mothered before he'd met his own Kaa-Chan.

Looking out the window, the boy saw a bright red star shining in the sky. He smiled softly, closed his eyes and started to sing: "Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red? Because, I had a sad dream, last night. My eyes are red, from the tears I shed, swollen, as I cry. Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost, your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. He can't be found, though I search all day, my sad dreams come once more" opening his eyes, Hashirama looked down at the Albino baby in his arms. He smiled when he saw his brother sleeping deeply, curled up against his chest. The now oldest of the Senju brothers leaned down and kissed his Otouto's cheek, "I love you Tobi, goodnight" he whispered. Outside the Nursery, Ayumi Senju smiled with tears in her eyes. Yes, she had such a wonderful and kind son, and she hoped he would never change.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Yesterday had been a training day for Hashirama, and though he had already begun his training in earlier years, the two year old was glad that his father hadn't begun _this_ training back then. Butasuma had Hashirama do stretches, kata's, physical sparing and jutsu lessons. He had his son work from ungodly hours in the morning to midday, at which time he would be given an hour's rest, before they would move onto theory work, strategic planning, tracking, studies of the weak points of the body. Then dinner and bed. He'd have a few hours sleep, then up for night/early morning training. Butasuma's excuse? A Shinobi must be ready for battle at anytime of the day or night. He must be able to wake instantly to defend from enemy attack and be able to survive on as little sleep as possible if he wanted to live.

Tobirama had also started his training, albeit at a lower level than himself. Hashirama was glad that their Tou-San at least knew to be careful on his younger son's body. Thankfully, since Tobi was less intelligent and mature than his older brother at this age, Butasuma didn't push the child as hard. The toddler mostly did stretches and simple kata forms right now. Hashirama always made sure to supervise the boy's training so that he wouldn't get over worked. Though less mature due to Hashirama's reincarnation, Tobirama was still a genius and worked through everything quickly. The older Senju brother was proud of his Otouto, however, he still worried that their Tou-San would soon start pushing too hard.

In all of this, there was only a few days that both had off from training to rest their bodies and minds. On those days the young Senju would spend time with his Kaa-Chan and Otouto. Tobirama was a very cute baby, very quiet most of the time, but he still enjoyed spending time with his Nii-Sama whenever he could. The kid's face whenever he saw him was utterly adorable. Tobi would clap his hands and squeal happily, while Ayumi would coo over how cute they both were. Tobi-Chan would still be very quiet and calm, but he always smiled for Hashirama. It made the former Uzumaki's heart swell with happiness to see his precious Otouto so innocently happy. He hoped it wouldn't have to get torn away too soon. Before he knew it, a year had passed and both he and his baby brother had their Birthdays.

Hashirama turned three years old, while Tobirama turned one. A few days later, their Tou-San called them into his study. Hashirama had a bad feeling about this. After entering, the Senju Heir bowed, "you called for us Tou-San?" he asked, his younger brother awkwardly doing the same due to his younger body. The two kneeled before their father and Clan Head after that, waiting for the man to start talking. While Tobirama was simply curious as to what was going on, Hashirama could feel the heavy tenseness in the air and it sent a shiver down his spine. The last time his Tou-San had been like this had been when- oh god no, he wasn't! Butasuma was _not_ sending Tobi out to fight! The boy was one year old! Didn't he remember how well that had turned out for him! So terrified at the thought was the older, that he missed the entire explanation of the war to his baby brother.

"Your mission Tobirama, is to go out and retrieve a scroll vital to our Clan's history, I expect you back by tonight, understood?" the Senju Clan Head asked. Before his youngest could reply, Hashirama snapped up, "no! you can't send him out their all alone! He's not ready yet!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed. The elder Senju brother was furious, and no matter what happened to him, he was _not_ going to let this go! "if _I_ couldn't handle a mission at one year old, what makes you think Tobirama could!?" he demanded. Hashirama was so very livid with rage, he didn't care what happened to him or what he had to do, his Otouto was _not_ going out their without him! "if you're sending Tobirama out there, then I'm going with him Dattebayo!" he demanded firmly. He didn't care if he got punished for this, he would be going with his brother on this mission. Their father folded his arms and scoffed, "the last time I sent you on a mission you almost got yourself killed" he replied. The brown-haired boy clenched his fists, "that's exactly why you should send me, I'll be able to help Tobirama with my experience and he can learn from watching me" he explained.

The three year old stared up at the Head of his Clan with unwavering eyes. After a moment, Butasuma nodded, "fine, you can go together, but you'd better do better than your first mission Hashirama" their Tou-San said.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

As he helped his younger brother into a set of armour that fit him, Hashirama frowned, damn it! he hated this stupid war! At least he knew that one day he would end it. The brown-haired boy sighed deeply. Tobirama looked up at him, confused, "what's wrong?" he asked. Hashirama shook his head and smiled, "no, don't worry, I just really don't like this war, that's all" he replied. Soon, both were ready to leave. Ayumi was there to see them off. She was once again pregnant, this time with their third brother. The eldest Senju frowned slightly for a moment. Surely it couldn't be healthy for their mother to be having so many children one year after the other.

She smiled sadly, "be careful you two, your new baby sibling is going to need their big brothers to take care of them" she said, placing her hand on her stomach. Hashirama smiled back and nodded, "hai Kaa-Chan, we will" he replied. The two boys soon left the Senju Compound. Tobirama looked at his older brother as they ran, "'nija, do you know where we're going?" the one year old Albino asked. Hashirama nodded, "I do, it's in an area in a small forest in the Land Of River's. The scroll is being kept there for safe-keeping" the brown-haired boy explained. Tobi frowned, "do you think we'll meet any enemies on the way?" he asked. The older boy frowned, "I hope not" he replied, shivering. He still had that scar in his hand and arm from when those Uchiha had tortured him. If anything like that happened to Tobi, he'd never forgive himself.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Eventually the two boys made it to the Land of Rivers. Thunder rumbled through the air and the dark clouds flashed with lightning. The Senju Clan Heir and his baby brother snuck through the foliage towards their destination. Wind howled through the trees. That was something Hashirama was thankful for. It helped to mask the sound of their movements. As they moved closer to their destination, the brown-haired boy stilled. His arm snapped out to keep his brother from moving. Tobirama turned red eyes over to the older boy. He opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off when he saw how tense Hashirama was. His body was almost rigid and his eyes were shut tight in concentration. The brown-haired boy focused on the area around him, trying to sense for any foreign Chakra signatures.

Soon he opened his eyes, "okay, we're safe for now, move quickly and as quietly as possible" he ordered, indicating for the white-haired boy to go first. Eventually they reached the area where the scroll was supposed to be kept. Hashirama quickly disabled any traps before grabbing the scroll, "okay, we've got it, now let's-" he paused eyes widening. Enemies. Not many, but still there. Shit! How had he not noticed them earlier. "Quickly, run!" he exclaimed. Tobirama instantly leapt into the treetops, while Hashirama erased their trail. Hashi passed his younger brother in the treetops, grabbing the boy around the middle and carrying him over his shoulder.

Okay, maybe he was a bit paranoid, but after what had happened the first time, could you blame him? "Where are they Hashi-Nii?" The albino boy asked, red eyes searching around the trees for any trace of their foe's. But Hashirama had passed into full on panic mode. He recognised those signatures. Not completely, but enough. They were definably Uchiha. He was in no hurry to repeat his last missions torture, nor was he willing to allow them to hurt his baby brother either. Suddenly it started to rain badly. Not too heavily, but enough to make traveling by trees, especially at night a safety hazard.

Which Hashirama remembered too late as his foot slipped on a tree branch and the two of them ended up tumbling down a small cliff. Hashirama slammed into a tree trunk, but his Otouto ended up getting thrown from his shoulder. "No! Tobirama!" the older boy cried as he watched his younger brother disappear into the trees at the bottom of the cliff with a scream that was drowned out by a rumble of thunder. Painfully scrambling to his feet and gripping his left ribs which were probably cracked, Hashirama descended the cliff as fast as he could without injuring himself more. The brown-haired boy looked around, "Tobi, where are you!" he called, squinting in the darkness and the rain. Mud made the ground unstable and he focused what Chakra he could to the bottoms of his feet to give himself some traction.

"Tobi!" he cried again when there was no answer. Hashirama trembled from cold, exhaustion and the pain in his ribs, but he kept searching for his brother. He knew that it was stupid, and was probably calling their enemies right to them, but he had to find his baby brother, he had to! "Tobirama!" he called, "'nija!" a terrified call from behind him sounded, and he whipped around, kunai slipping from his sleeve, only for horror to replace any other emotion on his face a moment later as his brain processed the sight before him.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Tobirama was being held hostage at knife point by a dark figure, another by it's side. He couldn't make out any facial features due to the storm and it being so dark, but he _could_ see his Otouto's contrasting terror filled pale face and red eyes, that stared at him, begging him for help. Hashirama growled darkly, eyes narrowing at the one who would threaten his baby brother, "let him go, now!" he ordered, having to shout to be heard over the storm. "I will, after you give me the scroll you took from the shrine!" the taller shadow, the one holding Tobi hostage called. The boy whimpered when he felt the sting of the blade cutting into the skin of his neck slightly.

Tobirama locked eyes with Hashirama, "'nija, I'm scared!" he sobbed, tears hidden by the rain "Don't worry Tobi, everything will be okay, I promise I won't let them hurt you" the older boy promised, slowly pulling the scroll from his kunai pouch, "I will give you the scroll as long as you let my brother go first" the brown-haired Senju said. "I can't do that, you would most likely take him and run with the scroll if I did that- hand me the scroll at the same time I hand you your brother, we'll do it at the same time" the mysterious boy replied. "Fine, just take it then" Hashirama replied, not caring about the scroll if he could make sure his Otouto was safe. As the two stepped forwards, he had to keep himself from flinching from the pain in his ribs. Hashirama's breath came out un-even, but he still stood tall and confident as his brother was walked towards him. Extending the hand holding the scroll, Tobi was permitted to reach out his right hand towards him.

Once he had a good grip, and the enemy had the scroll, both backed away, taking what they wanted with them. As the taller boy walked back to the younger one, he nodded and both leapt away. Hashirama waited until he could no longer sense their Chakra before gasping in pain and clutching his ribs. "Hashi-Nii! You saved me!" Tobirama exclaimed, hugging him tightly around the middle. Despite how much pain he was in, Hashirama returned the embrace, before pulling away, "of course I did Tobi, I never abandon my comrades- one thing you should never forgot Tobirama, no matter what anyone else tells you, 'those who abandon the mission and break the rule are scum, but, those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum' I would rather be scum that abandons the mission than be worse than scum, and leave my friends and family to get hurt or die" The older boy explained.

He then looked around, "we should find a place to stay for the night, at least until the rain stops" he said, "besides, I think I have a broken rib, I need to rest and at least try to heal before we leave for home" Hashirama said. The Albino boy nodded, "Hai 'Nija, I'll find somewhere nice and dry for you to rest" he replied. The older boy smiled, though he wasn't sure if it could be seen or not through the rain and darkness of the night. As the two brothers travelled through the storming night in search of shelter, a new and unwelcome thought entered Hashirama's mind now that the crisis was over, _'Tou-Sama's going to kill us when we get home'_.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the rain had died down to a shower and Hashirama's ribs only ached instead of causing stabbing pain. The two boys started back to the Senju compound. Tobirama decided to speak up after a few minutes of silence, "we failed the mission, didn't we?" he asked quietly. "Uh-hu" Hashirama confirmed. "'Nija, do you think Tou-San will be really mad at us?" the white-haired boy asked. The older boy closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, "if he is, I'll make sure that he doesn't punish you for it, after all, it was only your first mission" he replied. Tobi frowned worriedly, but stayed silent until a rumbling sound was heard. Hashirama looked down at his younger brother, who's bright blush stood out against his pale skin, "sorry Hashi-Ani, I haven't eaten since last night" he replied.

Hashirama smiled slightly, "it's fine, as soon as we get home, I'll make sure you have some proper food Otouto" he replied. But the younger boy was still worried. He had a bad feeling about what Tou-San's reaction would be. Never-the-less he stayed quiet and tried to prepare himself for how their Tou-San would react.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

When they got home, neither one was up for an audience with the Clan Head. However, both knew that if they didn't meet with him as soon as possible, his reaction would be even worse later on. So, slipping past their Kaa-Chan so as not to worry her yet they stood before the Clan Head's door. Neither were very optimistic for the outcome of this meeting. While Tobi may not know just how furious and violent their Tou-San could get just yet, Hashirama had, and he was not looking forwards to it, despite knowing that he would rather take it that let his baby Otouto get hurt. Hashirama took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Tou-San, we're back" he said quietly. "Enter" Butasuma called.

Tobirama shivered once before his older brother slid open the door and the two boys entered the room. Upon entering the room the Senju brothers promptly sat down. No one made to disturb the silence yet, but the air was heavy and thick. The silence of the room continued for a good 10 minutes, during which both boys fought to keep their composure. Naruto knew that Butasuma was using Killing Intent, but he was determined not to blurt out the news of their failure, as that would probably make Tou-San even angrier. Tobi on the other hand had locked up his whole body, to keep himself still. The boy felt like he was slowly being crushed by the weight.

In fact he barely managed to keep himself from grabbing a kunai and slitting his own throat to get rid of that damnable pressure. "So," the Clan Head began. Hashirama clenched his teeth and fists, "you failed". The brown-haired man stood and walked forwards. When he stood in front of his eldest, the boy looked up at him with a glare. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked, voice deceptively soft. Hashirama stood and kept his glare pinned on his father, "Tobirama had been captured by the enemy, they said that they would kill him if I didn't give up the scroll" he explained, body tense and waiting. "So you chose a comrade over the mission" he stated. "That's right" The older boy replied softly.

Suddenly and without any warning Butasuma Senju punched his eldest son in the face. The three year old flew backwards to the ground, while Tobirama stood up in shock, "'nija!" the boy exclaimed as he rushed over to his older brother. "Hashi-Ani!" Tobi cried. Their father watched while Hashirama pushed himself up with his younger brothers help, "in this world *pant* those who abandon the mission and break the rules are regarded as scum," he glared defiantly at the man again, "but *pant* those who abandon their commrads and family are worse than scum- I don't give a damn about the mission *cough*- I will _never_ abandon my family and friends! I REFUSE TO BECOME SCUM LIKE YOU!" he screamed. "You worthless brat!" the Senju Clan Head cried, moving to hit his eldest son again. Suddenly the door opened with a slam, "what the heck is going on in here!?" a familiar voice demanded to know. Everyone in the room froze before turning to look at the person in the doorway. Ayumi stood there, looking furious, "just what the hell are you doing Butusuma!?" the Albino woman demanded, rushing forwards, despite her hugely pregnant belly.

"Hashi-Chan, you're hurt!" she cried in concern. The brown-haired boy pushed himself up, "I-I'm okay, you shoun't be exerting, yourself so, m-much Kaa-Chan" he slurred, before wobbling and would have fallen again had it not been for Ayumi catching him, "'nija!" Tobirama went over to them, "are you okay Hashi-'nija?!" the younger boy exclaimed worriedly. "Let's bandage him up and get him into bed" the Albino woman said, lifting her eldest with a bit of trouble, but making no protest as she carried him from the room, completely ignoring her fuming husband.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

As Ayumi carried Hashirama through the halls, Tobirama stayed close by her side the whole time, staring worriedly up at his Elder Brother, "Kaa-Chan, is 'nija going to be okay?" the toddler asked. The white-haired woman smiled down at her youngest son, "of course he is, Kaa-Chan is going to take care of him- will you help me too?" she asked. Tobirama nodded quickly, "I'll help!" he exclaimed. "thank you baby, I could use it too, what with your baby brother or sister coming soon" she replied. Soon they entered one of the bathrooms and Tobirama helped to strip his Elder Brother of his armour and clothes. Ayumi began running a hot bath for her son after instructing Tobirama to begin scrubbing his older brother's skin ("be gentle through, Anija was hurt after all").

Thankfully, despite being physically smaller and weaker than Hashirama, Tobirama was able to make it work by gently cleaning one part of his Anija at a time. Hashirama, slightly surprisingly, stayed unconscious the whole time, only flinching occasionally whenever a sensitive part of his body was touched, like his ribs. Ayumi frowned sadly _'my poor baby'_ she thought. After he was thoroughly clean, the two began slowly and carefully washing the soap off Hashirama's body. Then Ayumi lifted her boy out of the tub and gently dried him with a towel. When he was dry, the two took him back to his bedroom where the white-haired woman lay her son down in his bed. "Come Tobi-Chan, let's allow Hashi-Chan to rest now" she said, taking her youngest by the hand.

As the two Albino's left the room, Tobirama looked back over at the brown-haired boy, "I hope you feel better soon 'Nija" he whispered quietly.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Broken bones were always a pain, quite literally. While Hashirama was recovering, he and Tobirama helped care for their mother, the older boy often had to take breaks to avoid straining his ribs. As the imminent birth of their third sibling drew closer, the two boys would stay closer to the woman and catered to her every need. The only reason Butusuma allowed this was because his eldest was still recovering. Ayumi was more than happy to care for her two boys and have them care for her.

One day she sat with Hashirama and Tobirama in the small nursery. Hashirama was drawing her something, very carefully and slowly making the lines and colouring in the spaces, while Tobirama was working on his Chakra control with a game of balancing blunt wooden kunai. Butusuma had tried to get him to use real ones, but the woman had countered it saying that getting wounds from battle is one thing because they were unavoidable, but getting injuries simply from a Chakra control exercise was a foolish thing to do. Her husband had eventually conceded- for now at least. So now all three were simply relaxing.

Eventually her eldest came up to her and presented his picture. Ayumi placed her hand over her heart. It was a drawing of many different kinds of flowers, all perfectly drawn and coloured in and, in his neatest Kanji Hashirama had written: 'Kaa-Chan is as beautiful as every flower, ミイラはすべての花のように美しいです'. The white-haired woman's eyes sparkled with happy tears, and she hugged her baby as tight as she would allow herself to, "oh Hashi-Chan, I love it and you so much my wonderful son!" she exclaimed softly. The brown-haired boy smiled, "I love you too Kaa-Chan" he replied. Suddenly she felt something and jolted.

Hashirama looked up at her, "is something wrong?" he asked. Ayumi shook her head "the baby is kicking, I'm mostly used to it by now" she replied with a smile. Hashirama smiled back, "can I feel it?" he asked softly, "me too Kaa-Chan" Tobirama insisted. Their mother giggled, "alright, put your hand gently on my belly and we'll see if baby want to kick for their Nii-San's" she replied. Both boys placed their hands on their mother's stomach, "hey baby, we're you're Nii-San's. I'm Hashirama and this is Tobirama, and we're both very excited to meet you" the Senju Heir said softly. Suddenly they're was a tap against the skin of their Kaa-Chan's belly, startling Tobirama but making the oldest smile. "I felt it Kaa-Chan, the baby kicked!" Tobi exclaimed.

Ayumi beamed, "your baby sibling is excited to meet you both and can't wait to see you in person" she replied. Tobirama seemed amazed at that, while Hashirama smiled fondly. Even after that disaster of a mission, Tobi was still able to show that childish wonder towards the world. He prayed that the boy would get to keep it a while longer.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Their third brother was due to be born any day now. Ayumi spent a lot of time sleeping and eating to make sure her son would be healthy and Butasuma was busy preparing for the birth. Both Hashirama and Tobirama worked with the servants to ensure that their mother was in the right health to give birth. Aside from the training they'd begun again, a lot of the brother's free time was dedicated to them. Their Tou-San was too busy to reprimand them for it, and they abused the hell out of that opportunity. As it turned out, Ayumi went into labour one day before the older boys Birthdays. Unfortunately, that meant that they were kicked out of the room as soon as the Albino woman started having contractions.

The brothers paced in agitation before they were joined by their father. However they were too concerned to care when the man gave them a glare for not being perfectly composed little Shinobi. In fact Hashirama paced back and forth across the floor so much that he began to wear ruts in the wood. "Anija, I understand that you're worried, I am too, but you're beginning to wear ruts into the wooden floor" Tobirama pointed out about ten minutes later when his brothers pacing was beginning to annoy even him. "*sigh* Sorry Tobi-Chan, I just wish we could help in some way!" Hashirama replied. After a few hours of worry and screams from their mother, a loud wail broke through the silence. All three males gasped and stilled at the cry. It was a few minutes later that the midwife came out, "Senju-Sama, your son was born healthy and his mother is fine. You may go in to see them now" she said.

Butusuma rushed into the room, leaving his two oldest boys standing in the hall. Both of them were poised and ready to move into the room as well. They'd been waiting long enough to meet their Otouto. Upon entering the room the two saw their Kaa-Chan, tired but happy, and holding a small bundle in her arms. Hashirama walked over and lifted Tobi up so he could see. Ayumi smiled at both of them and tilted the bundle in her arms. The baby had lightly tanned skin and a small fluff of light brown hair. The oldest reached up and lightly tickled the child's cheek with his finger. Kawarama made a sound and reflexively turned to the new presence. Hashirama beamed, "he's adorable Kaa-Chan, though not as adorable as Tobi was" he said, cooing at his new brother. "What's his name Kaa-Chan?" Tobi asked, trying and failing to hide his blush.

"His name is Kawarama" Butasuma replied instead. "Awww, hey their Kawa-Chan, I'm your Hashi-Nii, and this is your Tobi-Nii" Hashirama said. The Head of the Senju Clan scoffed and rolled his eyes. The boy was nearly three years old, he was not a baby anymore. And yet he still insisted on acting as such. Along with that and his stubborn softness- the man would have to see to his eldest soon. He may be a prodigy during training, but he had consistently failed every mission he'd been given up 'till this point. If it turned out that he had to train the boy himself to beat that weakness out of him, then so be it. He turned and left the room after a moment to ensure that his wife and youngest son would be fine. It was time he formed a proper training regimen for his Heir.

 _ **N/Ĥ**_

The next day, Hashirama was woken before the sun was up by Butusuma. His Tou-San told him to wash up and dress and meet him in the Training yard in 10 minutes. The boy did as asked, before pressing a soft kiss to Tobirama's forehead. The younger boy still needed more sleep and the brown-haired Heir wasn't going to wake him. Slipping through his house, Hashirama made it to the Training Yard with 2 minutes to spare. His Tou-san was already their waiting for him. Butusuma nodded at seeing the boy arrive early before explaining what he would be doing, "it's time for you to take the next step in your training," he pulled out a set of Kunai before pointing towards the wooden posts, each crudely painted with a circle on it to serve as a target, "your first task will be to hit within the circle with the kunai, start!".

Hashirama spent the next 30 minutes throwing kunai. As he was still so small, his strength level was still a bit too low to throw the knives properly, even with Chakra control. After a few minutes Butusuma had the boy stop and check his progress. Turns out he _had_ hit inside the targets quite a few times, but still missed more than he'd hit. The Senju Clan Head scoffed "your aim needs more work," he muttered to himself. Hashirama scowled, what did the man expect, he was _three_. After that, since much of the day would be spent on celebrating his eldest's Birthday's, Butusuma let the boy go get ready. He met Tobirama on his way to the bath, "Good Morning 'Nija! It's our Birthday today!" The two year old exclaimed excitedly. Hashirama grinned, "it is, Happy Birthday Otouto!" he said, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"I have to get ready first, then it's your turn, okay?" he asked. Tobirama nodded, "hai Hashi 'Nija!" he replied cheerfully. After bathing, the servants helped dress the boy "young master, you look so handsome in your Birthday Kimono" one of the women said. That was something they had been calling himself and Tobirama since they were born. Either young master, young lord or Hashirama-Sama. Something that had only begun over the last year was that he had begun growing his hair out in tribute of his first Kaa-Chan, Kushina Uzumaki. So far it reached just past his shoulders. Tou-San didn't approve.

 _(Flashback)_ " _The boy should keep his hair short, it's a liability in battle. Someone could grab it, or it could catch fire. In case you forgot, we are at war with the_ _ **Uchiha**_ _. Their main Elemental Style is fire. If his hair catches fire, he'll either burn to death or have to cut it off anyway. It would be simpler to keep it short" Butusuma argued. "He_ _ **want's**_ _to keep it long to be a better Shinobi!" Ayumi countered. "Hashirama has decided that if he is to become the best Shinobi that can, then he should learn how to do things like avoid enemies, and deceive them by making them believe that he is a woman. Deception is a part of the Shinobi life, is it not?" the woman asked._

 _The Senju Clan Head huffed, but thought it over. Everything his wife had said made sense. Perhaps he should let the boy try it for now. And later, if it_ _ **did**_ _become a liability, it could always be cut. Butusuma nodded, "alright, he can keep it long for now, but if it becomes a problem, you_ _ **will**_ _keep it short from that point onwards, do you understand Hashirama?" he asked, turning to the boy who had been watching the proceedings silently, "hai Tou-San" he replied calmly, but on the inside he was cheering._ _(End flashback)_

Another woman brushed his long hair, "your hair is getting so long Hashirama-Sama, it looks very good on you" she stated. The boy grinned, "thank you, I think so too" he replied. As the servants helped him dress, he couldn't help hoping that today would be good. After he was ready, the servants bowed to him, "we are done young master" the head servant said. The boy hopped up from his seat, "thank you all very much for helping me get ready today" he said with a bow. The head servant shook her head, "oh no, please, there's no need to thank us, we were happy to help you get ready for today, I hope you enjoy yourself Hashirama-Sama" she replied. After bidding goodbye to the servants, the young boy hurried to where his Otouto has most likely already finished getting ready.

Tobirama steped out of the room almost as soon as he reached it. "Hey Tobi-Chan, you look good this morning" Hashirama said cheerfully. The two year old smiled and nodded, "thank you Anija, since we have some time before the celebration, why don't we go see how Kaa-Chan and Kawarama are doing?" he asked. The long-haired boy grinned, "sounds good!" he replied cheerfully.

 _ **N/Ĥ**_

They found their mother and baby brother in the nursery. Ayumi was breast-feeding her youngest in the rocking chair placed in the room. "Ohaiyo Kaa-Chan!" Hashirama exclaimed cheerfully. The woman looked up in happiness, "Hashi-Chan, Tobi-Chan, good morning, Happy Birthday dears, I was just giving Kawarama his breakfast before his bath and dressing," she explained, "how are you both this morning?" she asked. "We're good, how is Otouto this morning?" Tobirama asked. The white-haired woman smiled, "very energetic, he wanted to be fed as soon as he woke up, which was earlier than we were" Ayumi replied. Hashirama chuckled, "that sounds about right for babies, especially newborns. In the books I've read, it said that newborn babies need to be fed every 2-3 hours" he said.

Tobirama looked shocked, "they need to eat _that much_? But he's so small" he said. Hashirama nodded, "that's exactly why he needs to eat so much, or in his case, drink. Babies need a lot of food because their bodies have only just started to grow. They need the nutrients and energy from the food, because they need to grow a lot. Their lungs need to grow so that they can breathe well, their heart needs to grow so that their blood gets to all the right body parts and they need to become stronger fast so that the muscles that doo all of that can work properly. Until they start to 'grow into their bodies' as it were babies need a lot of food" he explained. Ayumi looked shocked but proud, "where did you learn so much about babies Anija?" Tobirama asked. Hashirama sweat-dropped, _'well, when I was going to become a father I sort of freaked out and read every baby book Sakura had- but I can't tell them that'_.

"I read up on it before you were born Tobi, I wanted to know as much as possible about my new baby brother" Hashirama explained. The white-haired boy nodded in understanding, "okay" he replied. Ayumi smiled at her oldest, "do you want to hold him Hashi-Chan?" she asked softly. The brown-haired boy became nervous, "me? I don't know if I should-" before he could finish his sentence, the nursery doors were flung open, "their you two are!" Butsuma exclaimed upon spotting his two eldest, "everyone is waiting for you!" Hashirama stood up, "everyone?" he asked, confused. "The Clan, the Elders, even our cousin Clan, the Uzumaki are here now, and you are all just sitting around!" Tou-San exclaimed. Hashirama's eyes widened. Uzumaki Clan members. As in the Clan he never got the chance to meet. "The Uzumaki?" he asked softly.

"Our cousins, now come, quickly!" Butusuma replied, grabbing both boys by the wrists and practically dragging them out of the room. "But what about Kaa-Chan and Kawarama?" Tobirama asked. "They will follow when they are ready, hurry, we can't keep everyone waiting!"

 _ **N/Ĥ**_

As it turned out, the Senju, as well as most Clans of the era didn't actually _celebrate_ a child's Birthday until they were at least three years old in most cases. Not only had the child proved to be healthy enough to live that long, but they had also survived their first brush with the war. However, since Tobirama was born on the same day as his older brother, the Clan decided to allow him to attend as well. Now back when Hashirama had been Naruto, his Birthday had fallen on the same day that Kurama had attacked the Hidden Leaf. It had never really seemed right to celebrate on a day when everyone else was mourning, so he had never done it. As such, his first Birthday celebration _should_ have made him happy. But unfortunately for the young boy, that wasn't really the case.

"Oh he's such a little Prodegy, you must be so proud Butusuma-Sama!" "only three years old and already the young master is working on elemental manipulation!" "both he and Tobirama-Sama are so smart! How wonderful for you!" None of them actually cared about _him_. It was only about his intelligence, or talent, or how strong he was. And they weren't just all over him either. Tobirama received the same treatment as well. "I heard that young master Tobirama is already studying advanced Chakra manipulation and control!" "he's so quiet and obedient!" "you must be so proud of your Heirs!" Listening to those people talk about him and Tobirama like that- like they weren't even _people_ made him feel sick to his stomach.

' _Now I know How Konahamaru always felt, constantly being in the shadow of the Third'_ he thought. However, neither boy could say anything, they had to simply stand by their Tou-San's side and accept the comments graciously. It was so _tedious and frustrating!_ Eventually Hashirama spotted their Kaa-Chan in the crowd, carrying Kawarama in her arms. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble navigating the crowd while making sure the baby wasn't hit by the many guests. Hashirama turned to his father, "Tou-San, Kaa-Chan is having trouble with the crowds. May Tobirama and I go and help her?" he requested. Butsuma turned to look down at him, then back up to where his wife and youngest son were, before nodding, "mind your manners and don't insult anyone" he replied.

The brown-haired boy breathed a silent sigh of relief at this, before he grabbed his younger brother's hand and began to lead the boy through the crowds and towards their mother. Suddenly he bumped into someone on his way over there. "Oh, my apologies, I didn't mean to knock into you" he said politely. Upon looking up he saw a shock of bright red hair elegantly done up in two buns and large grey eyes. The boy blinked, having only seen that particular shade of red on three people before, all of whom had been Uzumaki. "That's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going" the girl replied. She squinted at them harder for a moment then brightened, "oh! Are you the Senju Heir and his younger brother, the ones this party is for?" she asked.

Hashirama blinked hard then smiled, "that's right, my name is Hashirama Senju" he bowed slightly. Tobirama copied him, "I'm his younger brother, Tobirama Senju" he said. The girl smiled, "it's very nice to meet you both, my name is Mito Uzumaki".

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

The brown-haired Senju blinked. Mito Uzumaki as in the First Hokage's wife? Mito Uzumaki as in _his future wife_?! _'Well, this just became very awkward, very fast'_ he thought. Hashirama pushed those thoughts away, "it's nice to meet you Mito-San, thank you for coming to our Birthday" he replied cheerfully, offering a hand to the girl. Mito smiled, "please, just call me Mito and you're very welcome" she replied, taking Hashirama's hand and shaking it. "Then you can call me Hashirama" he said with a nod. After a moment, the red-haired girl pulled away and turned to look at the white-haired boy next to him, "and the same goes for you Tobirama-Sama, you can call me Mito, okay?" she asked. The young boy nodded. Suddenly Hashirama's stomach growled loudly, making the boy blush deeply in embarrassment.

Mito just giggled, "I think it's time for lunch now" the three year old girl said. The brown-haired boy nodded, but before they could leave, a familiar and unwelcome voice cut through the crowd, "Hashirama, come here, there are some people I would like you to meet" his Tou-San said, roughly grabbing the boys wrist and dragging him away, "ah, wait, Tou-San, I-" he tried to say, but was cut off, "not now, these are very important people who will be providing us with funds for the war and we need to be in their good graces!" the man snapped. Hashirama was brought to stand before a group of very rich looking nobles, the kind who wore silk and velvet clothes everywhere and had so many pieces of expensive jewellery on, the sun made them sparkle just by shining on them.

Defiantly not the kind of people Shinobi usually associated with regularly and the kind of people Hashirama had hated when he had been Naruto. Stuck up rich people with sticks so far up their asses they didn't know the meaning of the word humility. But he supressed his groan and beamed up at the men before bowing deeply, "it is an honour to meet you my lords, I hope you are enjoying the festivities?" Hashirama spoke clearly and politely, hoping that it would allow him to leave faster if he did. He was starving and needed some Mixed Mushroom Soup, or at least some ramen soon! "Oh, aren't you such a polite young lad" one man who was fanning himself with what appeared to be merely a decorative fan commented. "Yes, Hashirama is indeed very polite and a true prodigy" Butsuma replied with a proud gleam in his eye.

If it had been Minato to say that about him, Naruto would have leapt for joy. But given who was saying it and the context behind the words, it just caused the Senju heir to grumble and growl inside his head. Speaking of grumbling and growling, Hashirama's stomach chose that moment to let out another loud growl of hunger. Tou-San levelled a glare on him, that promised punishment if he should cause them to lose these benefactors. "Oh, goodness, it seems someone has been training a little too hard today, hm? I think lunch has just been served" another of the rich nobles said, chuckling, "I think we can continue this discussion with just us adults, wouldn't you say Senju-Sama?" he asked. Butsuma's lips thinned into a line, but he nodded his head, "true, Hashirama, you may go and have lunch now" the man said, addressing his eldest son.

The brown-haired boy smiled and bowed in gratitude, "arigato Tou-San" he said, before straightening and making a beeline for where lunch was just beginning to be served up.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Hashirama ate four bowls for food, two of Ramen and two of mixed mushroom soup before he was finally satisfied. He leaned back in his chair and sighed in contentment, "ah, now that was a Birthday lunch" he said softly. A little while later he sat with Tobirama. "'nija, you will tell me a story? Like you used to?" he asked softly. Hashirama thought about it for a moment, before nodding, "sure Tobi, let's see, what story should I tell-" he wondered, before deciding. "A long, long time ago, there was a very powerful man who existed in the Elemental Nations. He had very special purple eyes that could many different things. This man, while very strong, never used his power to hurt people or make them serve him" he began. Tobirama blinked up at him cutely. Despite already being "an adult" in the eyes of the Clan, the little boy was still adorably cute. And Hashirama had to stop himself from cooing.

"This man wanted peace more than anything, so he created a teaching called Ninshu. This teaching was all about creating bonds through the sharing of Chakra. He soon gained many friends and taught them all Ninshu. Soon everyone in the world shared a bond through this connective power. But the man's Okaa-Sama wasn't happy about this. She believed that Chakra should only belong to her and though she had allowed her children to possess it, she would not allow more people to have Chakra" the eldest Senju explained. "What happened next 'Nija?" he asked, wide eyed and curious. Hashirama smiled a little sadly, but continued.

"The Okaa-Sama was very powerful herself, and she took her younger son and controlled him with her abilities, then made the two brothers fight each other!" Hashirama exclaimed dramatically. Tobi gasped, "why would she make her own sons fight, didn't she love them?" he asked. Hashirama grew sad, "she had been betrayed by her husband before her children had been born, so she could no longer rust and love anyone- not even her own sons," he replied as he shook his head. "Then what happened?" Tobi demanded. "The older man with the special eyes nearly killed his Otouto, but it did break him out of his Okaa-Sama's control. The older brother healed the younger and together they fought and defeated their Okaa-Sama. Then the man with the special purple eyes continued to spread Chakra and Ninshu to the world, creating peace, the end" he finished.

Hashirama knew that that was nowhere near the end of the story, but that seemed like a good place to end it. "Wow" Tobirama breathed when the story had ended. The older Senju chuckled slightly, before he picked his younger brother up, "shall we go and see how Kaa-Chan and Kawa-Chan are doing?" he asked. Tobi nodded enthusiastically.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

The two boys found their mother feeding their baby brother under the shade of a house. "Kaa-Chan!" Hashirama exclaimed, running over as fast as his fancy Kimono would allow. Tobi followed behind. Their mother looked up in slight surprise, before smiling, "Hashi-Chan, Tobi-Chan, how are you both?" she asked. Hashirama smiled back, "we're fine, but we wanted to check on you and Kawa-Chan" he replied. The boy looked down at the tiny baby who was sleeping at the moment, "oh, sorry, I didn't realise baby Otouto was asleep. How is he?" the boy asked at a quieter volume. Ayumi smiled a bit more, "that's fine, you didn't know. Kawarama has just been fed and he's having a nap, how are you both doing?" she asked.

"Good for right now, I hope you and Tobi are enjoying your party?" Ayumi asked as Kawarama began to fuss slightly. The woman rubbed his back until he settled again. "We are, for right now at least" Hashirama replied. The Albino woman frowned, "oh? Did something happen?" she asked. "Earlier Tou-San had me meeting with so many of the Clan's allies and benefactors. And I hadn't gotten to eat anything yet. It took one of the men saying something for Tou-San to _finally_ let me go" the eldest Senju boy explained. "Oh, dear, I hope you managed to get enough to eat then" his Kaa-Chan replied. Hashirama nodded, before smiling again, "I did, and it was all delicious, thank you for lunch Kaa-Chan" he replied. Ayumi turned to her second eldest, "and what about you Tobi-Chan? Did you enjoy your lunch?" she asked.

Tobirama nodded, "I did Kaa-Chan, thank you very much for making it" he replied with a small smile. "Hashirama!" a familiar female voice called suddenly. The three turned and looked to see a familiar red-haired girl running towards them. "hello again Mito, sorry about earlier, Tou-San wanted to introduce me to some important benefactors for the Clan" Hashirama explained, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "That's okay, but did you get any lunch? You sounded pretty hungry before" the Uzumaki asked. The long-haired Senju nodded, "I did, Kaa-Chan made me a Birthday lunch" he replied. Upon turning to the woman with the baby, Mito bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you Senju-Sama" she said formally. Ayumi smiled at the girl, who looked to be the same age as Hashirama, "no need for that dear, my name is Ayumi, and it's very nice to meet you as well. And this is Kawarama" the woman introduced herself before gesturing to the baby in her arms.

Mito's eyes widened, "ah, I didn't know you'd had another child, congratulations" she said with a smile. The girl began cooing at the baby. Hashirama couldn't contain his beaming grin. Ayumi also smiled, though it was a softer and gentler one, "no harm done, he was only born yesterday after all" she replied. The red-haired girl nodded, "I see, he's very cute, and seems very quiet too" she stated. Ayumi smiled proudly, but it was Hashirama who answered, "Kawa-Chan is very well behaved, except for when he's hungry of course" he said, just as proud of his baby Otouto, despite him being one day old. "Well I hope he'll grow up to be just as kind and polite as Hashirama is" she replied. "So, I don't believe you've told me your name dear" the Albino woman stated.

Mito blinked, before blushing, "oops, I'm sorry Ayumi-San, my name is Mito Uzumaki" she introduced herself before bowing. Before anyone could say more, another familiar, but more unwelcome voice interrupted them, "what's going on here?" Everyone turned to see the Head of the Senju Clan walking up. "Ah, Senju-Sama, it's a pleasure to meet you my Lord" Mito said respectfully while bowing. The man stopped next to his wife, before narrowing his eyes slightly at the small girl, "and who is this?" Butusuma asked gruffly. Hshirama took a few deep calming breaths, "Tou-San, this is my new friend, Mito Uzumaki, I was just introducing her to Kaa-Chan and Kawarama" he explained. The mans eyes examined the red-head, "the Heir of the Uzumaki hm? Good job Hashirama, already forging alliances with Clan allies. I'll speak to Ashina Uzumaki about setting up a political marriage. If you two already get along, it would be best to strengthen those ties by marrying their Heir to ours" Butusuma said.

Hashirama's eyes widened, as did Mito's, "but Tou-San, we only just met today, and both of us are only three years old!" he exclaimed. "You will grow older, and one day, the two of you will marry and form a more permanent alliance between the Senju and the Uzumaki" Butsuma paused for a moment, "the Uzumaki Clan's Sealing abilities could prove to useful in battle against the Uchiha, and with their powerful lifeforce, Uzumaki Shinobi won't be able to be killed as easily. Their strength could help tip the balance in our favour- and you _will_ help us to do this Hashirama" the Senju Clan Head said, before turning and walking away. Everyone was silent, even Kawarama didn't make a sound for a few minutes. Eventually Hashirama let out a huge sigh and turned to the red-haired girl beside him, "I'm, sorry about this Mito, really I am" he said, closing his eyes.

Mito shook her head, "no, it's okay Hashirama. I really _do_ like you, even though it's not in _that way_ yet. But maybe it won't be so bad, getting married one day. Who knows, we might even fall in love before or after that happens, so our marriage _would_ end up being a happy one" she replied. Butsuma nodded "now that that's settled, there are more people here who want to speak with you" he said, grabbing Hashirama by the shoulder and pulling him away. The boy sighed. Back to the tedious meetings.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Hashirama was starting to worry about Ayumi. She had given birth to three children every year over four years. Having so many children couldn't be healthy for her. She may be a Senju, but that didn't mean that the woman had unlimited vitality. After giving birth to Kawarama, the Albino had spent a lot of time resting in bed while the servants cared for her youngest. The only time she was really up was to feed the baby, then she was back to resting again. Hashirama tried to help as much as possible, but his days were usually filled up with lessons or training. He tried to spend as much time as he could with Tobirama as well, but that didn't leave the boy with much free time. Thankfully many servants also helped care for Ayumi Senju and her youngest child, but still.

Ayumi herself was a very dedicated mother. Whenever she had the energy to spare, the white-haired woman was feeding, bathing, dressing and holding her baby, as well as her two older boys. But many time's Hashirama had to beg her to rest as she began to look very pale and gain dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The boy wanted to do something to help. He knew that many of the servant's time was spent cooking so they couldn't spend as much time helping Ayumi and Kawa-Chan as they'd like. So, he decided, he'd learn to cook as well, to make nutritious food for his Kaa-Chan to give her more strength and free up time for the servants to help look after the baby, their-by give Ayumi more time to care for herself.

He also wanted to learn Medical Ninjutsu, but that would take longer to do than to learn a few recipes. As Hashirama entered the kitchen, the cooks gaped in surprise, "Hashirama-Sama! What are you doing in here?" one of the woman asked. "Excuse me cook-san, I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you" the boy began. "Of course, what is it?" another woman asked. "Will you teach me to cook? Kaa-Chan has been under so much stress lately with Kawa-Chan, I was hoping to learn to cook her some nutritious meals to improve her health a bit" he explained. The women 'awwed'. "That's so sweet of you Young Master!" one of the cooks exclaimed. "I'm sure we could teach you some healthy and simple meals for you to make for Ayumi-Sama" another decided with a nod. The brown-haired boy smiled and bowed, "thank you all very much" he replied.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Hashirama proved to be hard to teach to cook, however, he kept trying until he could make a simple meal of Japanese chicken noodle soup. The servants and cooks were impressed with his perseverance and eagerly assisted the boy in his endeavours. Eventually they were successful enough that the head cook deemed it suitable for his Kaa-San to eat. Hashirama insisted on carrying the food tray for them, but one of the servants opened the door for him. The brown-haired boy nodded in thanks, before entering the room, "Kaa-Chan, I made some soup for you, with help of course" he said cheerfully. Ayumi looked up from where she was checking on her baby. Her eyes lit up, "oh, thank you dear, but you didn't have to do that" she replied gratefully.

Hashirama shook his head, "ever since you had Kawa-Chan, you've been really tired and weak. I wanted to help you regain some strength" he explained. The Albino woman smiled lovingly, "oh, you're such a good boy Hashirama, thank you" she replied and sat down on a nearby chair before taking the tray with the bowl of soup. Being carful to blow on it, Ayumi slowly ate the chicken noodle soup. Hashirama waited for her to finish then took the bowl and placed it down on a nearby table. Then he went over to Kawarama's crib. The baby was sleeping again, but that was fairly normal. Babies this young spent most of all their time sleeping and eating, and sleeping when they weren't eating and when they weren't tired, they were hungry.

It's how things were for his Otouto at this point. He remembered vividly, they days of boredom when he had been an infant, unable to control his body, unable to feed himself, unable to even _see_ properly yet. Thankfully, Kawarama was a normal baby, and so wouldn't have to go through all the waiting around to become big and strong enough to do everything. But unfortunately, like himself and Tobirama, Kawa-Chan was likely to be forced to enter the war at one year old. He also remembered Sasuke telling him that Kawarama had been the first of the Shodaime's brothers to die during the war against the Uchiha. According to what that Hashirama had told his friend, Kawa-Chan had been Seven years old when he'd been killed by the Hagoromo Clan and possibly the Uchiha as well.

Therefore, the boy should be safe until then. Right? Plenty of time to try and help him become stronger, plus he could go on missions with Kawarama after the boy had turned Seven to keep him safe.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Eventually after a few days, Butsuma went to go see his wife and eldest son. When the man entered the nursery, he found Ayumi feeding Kawarama, with Hashirama hovering over her shoulder like an anxious mother himself. "Hashirama" he called. The long-haired boy looked up at the sound of his voice, his face losing the serene smile it had had just a moment before. He bowed his head, "ohayo Tou-San" he said. "Ohayo dear" Ayumi said, bowing her own head in greeting. Butsuma nodded his head to his wife, he eyes softening a little at the sight of his youngest son, before they hardened when he turned back to his heir, "Hashirama, the servants tell me that you have spent the last three days in here" he stated.

"Well, Kaa-Chan was looking a little unwell recently, so the cooks helped me make her some soup and then I stayed to help care for Kawarama, so that she could relax a little" Hashirama explained. The brown-haired mans eyes narrowed, "cooking is a woman's job, not something for a Clan Heir to be wasting his time with," he stated, "and you needed to spend three days doing that instead of focusing on your training?" Butsuma demanded. "It's a lot of hard work caring for an infant, I wanted to give Kaa-Chan as much help as I could" he replied. The Clan Head scoffed, "what foolishness, we have servants who can do that, now come, you have training to do" he said, grabbing his Eldest and dragging him out of the room.

Kawarama began to cry at all the noise. The last thing Hashirama saw before he was forcibly removed from the Nursery was Ayumi picking the baby up from his box-crib and holding him close.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

Thankfully, Butusma had had to go to an important Clan Meeting soon after that, leaving the three year old Senju alone to train. Hashirama was just fine with that. In fact he had wanted some time alone to train for a while now. He wanted to try and awaken his Mokuton, and he knew that if Tou-San found out about it, even more pressure would be piled on top of him. And so Hashirama snuck into the forest after the Senju Clan Head had left. He'd already built up a fairly big rapture of Water Style Ninjutsu, his next goal was working on Earth Style. Jumping up, the boy grabbed a handful of leaves from a nearby tree and settled down to begin the Leaf Crumbling exercise.

Hashirama was already very familiar with how his Water Nature Chakra felt, and so he instead focused his attention on looking for a different feel to his Chakra. Meditating was fairly helpful, so he mainly did that to try and find his Earth Nature. Not to mention that it helped him relax, which he desperately needed after everything that had happened recently. When he finally managed to get a feel for his Earth Nature, Hashirama began his Chakra Training exercises. Leaf Crumbling was harder to do than Soaking, since Earth Nature Chakra was hard and rigid. Water on the other hand, flowed easily, making his Chakra able to move easier. The boy had a feeling that if he tried to force his Chakra, it would be even harder to move, so he decided to keep meditating. Maybe he could figure something out that way.

Hashirama's Chakra flowed unevenly and a little wildly. The brown-haired boy tried to get it under control, but it kept pulling away like a thrashing horse. He had a feeling that this kind of Chakra couldn't just be roughly dragged under control. It was literally like trying to coax a plant to flower. He had to be gentle. If he went at it too hard, all he would do was crush that flower. Suddenly he sensed a familiar Chakra Signature nearby. One of the servants came over to him, "Hashirama-Sama, Ayumi-Sama is requesting your presence" she said. The young Senju opened his eyes and stood up, "alright, I'm coming" he replied, leading the way back to the compound.

What neither Hashirama or the Servant noticed, was the small, brand new plant shoot that was sitting right in the middle of where the boy had been meditating.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few months later, Ayumi had recovered and had decided to take Kawarama out for a walk. "Kaa-Chan, wait, I'll come with you!" Hashirama called as he came up behind her. The albino turned back to look at him, "Hashi-Chan, how are you?" she asked with a smile. The woman was looking a lot better than she had before, but still seemed a bit pale. "I'm fine Kaa-Chan, but I wanted to make sure you were alright" Hashirama replied. Ayumi beamed down at her eldest boy, "thank you Hashirama, you always take such good care of us" she said. She adjusted Kawarama in her arms, an extra blanket wrapped around him, "it's getting a little chilly for a baby, but we could both do with some fresh air I think" the white-haired woman said.

As the three walked through the forest they got farther and farther away from the Senju Compound. Soon they reached a small river. "Would you mind taking Kawa-Chan Hashirama? I want to get some water" Ayumi said. The brown-haired boy nodded and gently held the baby boy when his Kaa-Chan handed him to him. As the Albino woman knelt and scooped water up to her mouth, Hashirama frowned. There was something wrong. The air felt heavy and hot. Like an especially muggy summer day. But it was getting into winter now. Ayumi swayed from where she knelt, before falling forwards into the water. "Kaa-Chan!" Hashirama exclaimed. His mind felt like it was in a haze, but he fought it off. _'Genjustu!'_ he thought, flaring his Chakra and expelling the foreign one trying to invade his system.

The boy grabbed his mother with some difficulty and dragged her out of the river with his one available hand, feeling like he had pulled something in his arm in the process. Kawarama was wailing from the feeling of the illusional heat engulfing him. Focusing his Chakra into both his mother and baby brother, Ayumi jolted, and almost before she could do anything else, Hashirama was simultaneously trying to push her to her feet and pull her away from any danger, "come on Kaa-Chan, we have to move!" he exclaimed. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly ten fully armoured Uchiha appeared around them. Hashirama growled, holding his arms out to shield his family from any attacks that he could.

He wasn't disillusioned enough to believe that he could take them all on at once, especially given that he had no weapons of armour on him at the moment. But he could at last do _something_ which that better than _nothing_. "Well, well, look who we have here, the Senju Matriarch, Senju Heir and a baby Senju!" one man said. Ayumi held Kawarama closer to her chest, shielding him as much as possible with her arms. "You stay away from them! Neither Kaa-Chan nor the baby are Shinobi! Your fights with me Uchiha!" Hashirama cried, not wanting to fight, but unwilling to allow his loved ones to die without even _trying_ to protect them. Another of the Uchiha smirked, "Trying to act tough are you? I see you shaking. You're nothing but a baby yourself!" he exclaimed. The others all chuckled or laughed.

The long-haired boy narrowed his eyes, "why don't you run along, we'll deal with you next time little boy" the apparent leader of the group called. Hashirama lowered his head so that his eyes were shadowed, "Kaa-Chan, get down and cover Kawarama" he ordered. The woman did as asked and curled protectively around her youngest son. "Let's get them!" the group of Uchiha cried, running forwards. Hashirama's head snapped up then, eyes blazing with furious determination. He formed the Tiger, Ram and Snake hand signs, blazing trough them at such speed that even his Uchiha opponents blinked in surprise. When he ended on Snake, huge tree's suddenly shot out of the ground. The attacking Shinobi barley even had time to scream in terror as they were killed almost instantly. Hashirama stood, panting before the small forest that he'd created. "I *pant* I can't believe I actually *pant* managed to-" he began, only to cut off as he fell unconscious from Chakra Exhaustion not a moment later. Ayumi looked up after the exploding sounds had died down, only to gape in shock at the miniature forest before her, then she cried out in fear at the sight of her eldest face down on the ground before it.

Before she could move, multiple Senju Shinobi appeared around her, "Ayumi-Sama, what happened? We sensed several unknown Chakra Signatures in the area, then all of a sudden Lord Hashirama's Chakra flared up so powerfully that even non-sensor type Shinobi could feel it. We rushed here as soon as we could, is anyone hurt?" one of the men asked. But Ayumi was numb after everything that had just happened. In fact she was barely keeping herself from collapsing herself. This was supposed to have been a relaxing walk through the forest, not a battle to the death. Finally, she was able to force herself to speak, "Hashirama! Is Hashirama alright?" she demanded to know, attempting to move over to her oldest son, but body too weak from shock to move.

"Please calm yourself Ayumi-Sama, he is just suffering from Chakra-exhaustion, that's all" the man who had gone to check the boy replied. When the Senju Shinobi realised the mother was to shocked to speak, they escorted her and Kawarama back to the compound, while another Shinobi carried Hashirama back.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

When the exhausted boy had recovered enough and woken up, he was taken to his Tou-San after the man returned. Ayumi was already there with Tobirama kneeling next to her and Kawarama in her arms once more. The woman smiled up at him with obvious relief, but had to wait while the boy knelt down before her husband. "So Hashirama, I heard that you have developed a new Jutsu" Butusuma said. Hashirama nodded, "hai Tou-San" he replied, keeping his face neutral. "Tell me about it" the man ordered. "Well, I call it Mokuton or Wood Style, as far as I can tell it allows me to create and manipulate trees and wood. It is a combination of Earth and Water Nature Chakra, and I awakened it what Kaa-Chan and Kawarama were in danger" the boy explained.

"I see, you have either developed a unique Bloodline, or it is an ability that can be passed on and taught, I don't know. After you have developed it some more I want you to try teaching the others this Jutsu, and if they can learn it, more power to us, if not, you will still be more powerful. Now, leave and begin your new training" Butusuma ordered. Hashirama clenched his teeth. Nothing about how he had saved Kaa-Chan and Kawarama? Nothing about how he had faced ten adult Uchiha by himself and not only survived but defeated them _and_ protected his family members? Not to say that he liked killing those Uchiha, especially since, past or not, they were members of Sasuke's Clan. But still, he was _three_ , and yes, while he may _despise_ almost everything about the war and the man he now called _father_ , he still had that craving for acknowledgement, especially from his parents, in whatever form he could get.

While he may loathe to be praised for killing, he still thought the man might _care_ enough to admit that he might have done a good job protecting his family. "And Hashirama," Butsuma suddenly called out. A tiny flame of hope ignited itself in his chest as he turned to face him, "yes Tou-San?" he asked, making sure to keep his face carefully blank. "Good job taking out those Uchiha, we may be able to reinstate you into the regular forces sooner than I thought". Colour drained from Hashirama's face and he clenched his teeth and hands. "Now, leave. The sooner you finish resting, the sooner you will be able to continue your training" Butsuma ordered. The boy lowered his head so that his hair shadowed his eyes, "hai Tou-San" he muttered, throat tight. Then he left the room.

 ** _N/Ĥ_**

The Young Senju was alone in one of the Training Fields, practicing his Mokuton. He was so furious and needed to get some of this energy out the only way he could. Tears trailed from his eyes, but he fought them back. He would become stronger. He would become so strong that he could end this stupid war before it claimed the lives of any of his brothers. Not again. Not- suddenly Hashirama paused with his hands inches apart from forming the hand sign to activate the Justu. Images began to flash in his mind. Images from the Fourth Great Ninja War. Neji, stabbed through with wood spikes, dead in his arms. The boy separated his hands slowly. The picture of Neji's lifeless body refused to leave his mind. He remembered how he had killed those Uchiha before.

The two images continued to switch, faster and faster until he could see, in his minds eye: Ayumi, Tobirama and Kawarama, all stabbed through with wooden spikes. Wooden spikes from _his_ bloodline. Hashirama collapsed to the ground, hand clasped over his mouth, before vomiting all over the ground. Her continued until his stomach was empty and tears were pouring from his eyes. What had he done?! He'd invented the very Bloodline that was used to kill one of his closest friends in the future. The boy sobbed and screamed, hitting the ground with his fists, not caring if his skin and clothes became covered in his own vomit. Hashirama clenched his head with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, but the image wouldn't leave his mind. And not just of Neji's corpse, but all those Shinobi who had been killed during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

His cells had been a big part of everything. Madara, Obito, Kabuto, Kaguya. It was all his fault. His chest began to burn as his breaths grew shorter. He couldn't breathe. Why was their no air here? Why couldn't he breathe? Why? Why couldn't he do anything right? Black spots began to overcome his vision as the boy neared unconsciousness. The last thing he heard before he passed out was his name "Hashi Anija!"

To Be Continued


End file.
